Sleeping Death
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, Shonen ai, lime. Reminiscient of the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. 1x2.


Warning: Lime. This is an AU fic. Reminiscent of the fairy tale, Sleeping Beauty. Yaoi, Shonen ai, 1x2 pairing. This is a one shot although I may write a 3x4 companion fic someday.  
  
Sleeping Death  
  
"My God, I can't believe you're really here. I never imagined you would come here for *any* reason." Blue-green eyes wide, the pale boy moved back, pale blue robes rustling as he gestured for the other boy to enter. Once the dark-haired boy had crossed the threshold, the blonde boy waved his hand. Sparkling mist settled abruptly revealing a small, carefully carved table set neatly between two satin covered sofas.  
  
Seeing the way Heero's cobalt blue eyes laughed at him, Quatre smiled. "I know, but I really enjoy showing off. Everything here is just so beautiful."  
  
"I understand," Heero said simply, brushing his blood-red robes back as he sat on the sofa opposite the lovely boy. "Then you really aren't angry that I let them kill you?"  
  
With a soft laugh, Quatre shook his head. "Everyone has to die sometime. Besides you gave my name. Now I get to be here. And if it weren't for you I would never have met Trowa."  
  
"I hate it when wars take the lives of innocents like you. You make a good God of Love." Watching the boy's eyes light up, Heero shook his head and sighed. "And I'm happy for Trowa. It isn't easy being Time for as long as he has. Love is something he has been lacking."  
  
"Yes. But tell me, what brings you here? War and Love generally don't mix, and you can't actually *like* my home."  
  
Smirking, Heero inclined his head. "It is uncomfortable, but still lovely. Even *I* appreciate beauty. But I did have a reason for coming."  
  
Surprised that Heero would hesitate, Quatre looked at him curiously. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Peace," Heero said, making a sour face. "She's after me again."  
  
Wincing, Quatre made a sympathetic nod. "What can I do to help?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask a favor," Heero said slowly, "so I'll make it a trade. If you can make Relena go after someone else, I'll do any task you want."  
  
"I don't know," the pale boy said, shaking his head, "Peace has always pursued War. Relena's just continuing the tradition."  
  
"I have resigned."  
  
Gasping, Quatre stared at him in shock. "But what will you do? Will you go on to the next world?"  
  
"No. Because of my outstanding service I've been granted leave until I choose to resume my position. They have my replacement and he agrees to step down when that time comes."  
  
"All this because of Relena?" Quatre asked in surprise. He knew how persistent the girl could be but Heero was so stubborn he hadn't expected her to get to him.  
  
"Not just that. I'm tired of the fighting. I need a break. About the trade, will you do it? Her brother has become War so she can't chase *him*. She sees my having stepped down as progress and has doubled her efforts."  
  
"She would," Quatre laughed, then he sobered as he thought about it. Looking at Heero's semi-patient expression, his eyes took on a calculating gleam. "Now that I think about it, there *is* something you could help me with. A small case that I found in the closed files of purgatory. No one had done anything with it for long enough that they gave it to me even though it's not my department."  
  
"What sort of case?" Heero asked, interest peaked. "I'm not good at delicate things, but I'll do whatever you ask."  
  
Smiling wryly, Quatre gave a sharp laugh. "I wouldn't say delicate, just...stubborn."  
  
Folding his arms over his chest, Heero eyed the boy. "If you're trying to irritate me by being mysterious it's working. Now, are you going to take the trade? If so then explain this case before Relena comes begging entrance. I know she followed me."   
  
Making a slightly disgusted face at the door, Quatre glanced back at Heero and giggled. "Are you sure you'll take the case? You won't change your mind?"  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes to get her off my back," Heero said, determination shining in his eyes.  
  
"Alright then, come on, I'll show you what I have. It'll take a while to find someone for Relena, but I'll get on it as soon as you start working on this." Standing, Quatre moved across the room, the mist rising to take it away behind them even as more mist revealed a walkway before the two boys.   
  
Following the boy, Heero snorted at the walkway, irked by the fact that even marble was lovely in Love's domain. Looking at the boy in front of him, he frowned. "Why be mysterious? Why don't you just tell me what I'm going to see?"  
  
"Because," Quatre said over his shoulder, smiling at Heero's irritated expression, "I want you to see the way I first did, with no preparation." Glancing forward again, he waved his hand causing the pale blue mist to separate leaving tall violet curtains that stood hanging from thin air. Biting his lip, he took hold of the pull string and, watching Heero, tugged the curtains open. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
Heero's first thought was that Quatre was some sort of closet-lecher to keep such a creature in his home. Discarding this thought, he allowed his breath to slow as he stepped onto the platform and viewed the boy who lay sleeping beneath the transparent glass. Clothed in a flowing black robe, his skin seemed pale, the black sheets he lay on making it glow faintly. Although the boy's heart-shaped face was beautiful enough to make Heero pause, it was his hair that caused his breath to falter. Long, rather wavy golden brown hair curled on the pillows beneath the boy's head, falling down past his knees, shining against the black cloth.  
  
Shaking his head at Quatre's gleaming eyes, Heero touched the globe that covered the boy, marveling at how cold it was. Looking at the boy, he saw that his chest was rising and falling slowly as he breathed from a deep sleep, his long dark lashes lying lightly on his pale cheeks. His expression also made Heero pause. It seemed so sad, as if the boy were suffering even in his dreams. Glancing at Quatre again, Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Pleased that Heero was affected by the boy's beauty as much as he'd been, Quatre moved to stand beside him, also laying a hand on the glass. "He used to be Shinigami, Death. According to the records he was the best they ever had. But he gave up. One day he closed his eyes and fell into a deep, self-induced sleep and no one's been able to wake him up since. When I first heard of the case, I *had* to try just because I felt sorry for him. Then I entered his dreams and...I liked him. He's...I don't know how to describe it. He doesn't deserve to live like this, hiding from the world. But nothing I've said has convinced him to come out. He says he has nothing to live for."  
  
"You go into his dream?" Heero asked, not liking the idea although he couldn't have said why. "And you'd have me go in and bring him out. That's the trade?"  
  
"Yes. I know how stubborn you can be. If anyone could make him come out it'd be you. As much as I'd like him to come out on his own, I'm sure he'd find reason to live if he'd just give the world another chance. You see, he was Shinigami for so very long, much longer than you've been War. But he didn't know he could step down. They didn't tell him."  
  
"What?" Heero said in surprised indignation. "They didn't tell him?"  
  
"He was the best. They didn't want to lose him," Quatre said sadly, looking down at the sleeping boy.  
  
"But they did." Glaring at the high-handed ways of the upper deities, Heero glanced through the glass again. "Alright. I accept the trade."  
  
"Excellent. I'll start working on Relena. You have my permission as holder of his case to delve into his dreams at your own discretion." Smiling, Quatre gripped Heero's hand. "You can take him to your home or work here as you like." When Heero nodded, Quatre started to leave, pausing as he glanced at the boy again. "One thing, Heero. I want your word that you won't hurt him. He's my friend."  
  
Surprised by the order, Heero eyed Quatre for a moment before nodding. "I won't unless I have to and then I'll be careful. Know this though, I never fail a mission."  
  
"I know," Quatre sighed, "I know."  
  
* * *  
  
Staring at the boy, Heero prepared himself for the trip into his dreams. It was an easy thing for a God, but he'd never done it to an ex-God before and knew there would be definite differences. Once he was confident, he undid the clasp holding the glass down and swung the lid up, blinking at the rush of cold air that hit him. Concentrating carefully, he held his splayed hands inches above the boy's closed eyes. Then darkness surrounded him and he slipped into the dreamworld.  
  
Heero's first images where of a pulsating violet light, and cold. Then there was a sharp cry and someone blocked off the light partially as strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was swung around in a quick circle.  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
Frozen in shock, Heero stared at the boy who held him, noting the exact second the boy realized he *wasn't* Quatre. He was released abruptly and found himself looking into beautiful, if extremely angry, violet eyes. Then the boy moved back and he recognized him as the sleeping one, despite the fact that his glorious hair was held back in a long braid.   
  
Still glaring at him, the boy folded his arms over his chest. "Who are *you*?" he demanded angrily. "I thought Quatre had me..."  
  
Regaining the use of his voice, Heero answered with a cold tone. "He did. I'm here as a favor to him." Seeing the way the boy's eyes narrowed in disbelief, Heero nodded. "He asked me to come. I am Heero, partially retired God of War."  
  
Frowning in confusion, the violet-eyed boy shook his head. "Partially? And why would Quatre send the God of War? I thought we were friends."  
  
"Yes. You are friends. And he is my friend. What is your name?"  
  
Still looking hurt, the boy turned and perched on a convenient rock that appeared out of the empty violet nothingness. "The name's Duo. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell." Sighing, he crossed his legs beneath him and glanced up at Heero, sad resignation shining in his eyes. "I guess Quatre got tired of arguing with me. So, what'd he send you *here* for?"  
  
"To wake you up," Heero said bluntly, not one to be anything but straightforward.  
  
With a sharp, joy-less laugh, Duo smirked. "Good luck. There's nothing for me out there. I'm sick of being Death. Do you know what it's like to have everyone who sees you die? And that's my job. I'm never going back."  
  
"Things have changed," Heero said, shaking his head as he eyed the boy who, even when smirking, was beautiful. "They no longer force people to accept deity positions. Quatre should have told you this."  
  
"Well, doesn't look like you did your homework," Duo said, voice mocking. "Quatre already asked and They said as soon as I came out they would put me back in my position. If I were them I wouldn't have told him, but they did so I know better than to go anywhere. Nope, I'm staying right here. I can be alone here as easily as I could as Death. And it doesn't hurt as much."  
  
"Why would they be so determined to have you?" Heero asked, fighting his urge to go kill some deities.   
  
"Because," Duo said, voice softening slightly, "When a person dies he can see through any illusion. And it is easier for people who've lived a good life to go to the other world if they aren't filled with terror. At the same time, I can be terrifying to look at when the person needs to be consumed with fearful guilt. All without the use of illusion. I used to find it flattering. Especially when I was first chosen."   
  
Looking at the boy, Heero could understand how it would be easy to die if he were the last thing one were to see. Although he couldn't imagine finding the boy frightening, he knew that Duo was the most beautiful deity he'd ever seen. He definitely understood why they'd want to keep him. That didn't mean he wasn't still fighting the need to go on a killing spree, but he understood.  
  
Glancing at the other boy's intense expression, Duo shook his head and jumped off the rock. "I'm gone. I don't really want to talk about this. It's useless." Turning, he started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Heero demanded, unable to believe the boy was actually walking away from him. "I'm not finished talking to you."  
  
"I'm going deeper," Duo said over his shoulder, voice challenging, "I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"Do *not* walk away from me," Heero growled, stalking after the boy.  
  
Looking at Heero, Duo smirked suddenly. "Try to stop me." Turning, he started to walk away again, grinning when Heero caught his hand, his cobalt eyes blazing. "Alright," Duo said slowly, eyes narrowing as he grinned. Jerking his hand out of Heero's grip, he took off, sprinting into the violet mist.  
  
Accepting what was obviously a challenge, Heero gave chase. Not one to play games, he still had no intention of letting the boy brush him off so easily. Catching up with Duo, he wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him backward. Not expecting the move, Duo fell.  
  
Twisting so he landed on his back, Duo laughed, eyes shining as he took in Heero's furious expression. "Not bad! How about a rematch?"  
  
Breath coming fast as he looked down at the smiling boy, Heero shook his head. "You're not running again." Leaning forward, he growled lightly before giving in to his baser emotions and kissing the boy.  
  
Duo froze in absolute shock as Heero's mouth moved over his, blinking rapidly as he stared at the face right above him. He hadn't known what sort of reaction he'd get from the boy, but he hadn't expected *this*. As many centuries as he'd lived as Death, he'd never heard of a boy kissing another boy...or of it being so pleasant.  
  
"Why...why did you do that?" Duo asked breathlessly when Heero pulled back. Then his mouth fell open slightly in wonder as Heero moved his hands so his fingers brushed lightly over his cheeks. When the dark-haired boy moved closer again, Duo let his eyes fall closed as those soft lips brushed his. Marveling at the way Heero's tongue felt on his, Duo slowly moved his arms around the boy's waist as he let his own tongue explore Heero's mouth. He was just starting to truly enjoy himself when Heero pulled back again, a strange gleam in his eyes.  
  
Licking his lips, Heero barely held back a smirk as he realized he'd found something the boy might wake up for. Judging from the way Duo's hands tightened momentarily when he pulled away more, the boy had enjoyed the kiss as much as he had. //I've always believed in following my emotions,// Heero thought as he slowly disconnected from the boy, //Looks like they've led me to something.//  
  
Blanking his expression, Heero sighed as he met Duo's unhappy gaze. "I have to go now," he said with honest regret. "I'm sorry."  
  
Staring in confusion at the boy who'd caused such new feelings to surge through him, Duo sat up quickly. "Don't go," he said softly, wanting him back in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry," Heero said again, being careful to make no mention of when or if he would return. "There are things I must do." With that, Heero turned and walked away. His last backward glance showed the beautiful boy still sitting, stunned, watching him go.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero knew that time moved differently in the dreamworld, it seemed to pass infinitely slower there. So Quatre'd told him, and Heero was counting on it. He now had a plan of action that would not only let him touch the boy who'd attracted him on sight but, hopefully, would also cause that boy to find reason to wake. He had no way of knowing for sure if it would work, but he was fully willing to take the chance. A day in the real world had passed when he went back. It was his hope that Duo would be restless by the time he arrived. He must have been.   
  
Heero had no more than looked around the violet void before arms caught him from behind, turning him. Without so much as a hello, Duo's arms were wrapped around his neck and he was being kissed just as he'd kissed the boy the day before. Never one to let such an opportunity pass, Heero kissed him back, pulling the boy's lithe body flush against him.  
  
When Duo's initial fervor didn't still, Heero's breath caught in his throat as the boy moved fitfully against him. Realizing he was losing control of both the situation *and* the pace, Heero slowly unwrapped the boy's arms, forcing him back a few inches. Face flushed and eyes shining, Duo smiled a magnificent smile.  
  
"I missed you," he said quickly, obviously eager to continue the greeting.  
  
Looking into Duo's violet eyes, Heero shook his head slightly, feeling the light touch of fingers moving restlessly against his neck. Raising an eyebrow, his eyes moved over the boy's face. "I've created a monster."  
  
Laughing happily, Duo placed a quick kiss on the hand restraining his right shoulder before grinning at Heero. "I've never felt anything like this. Never!" Eyes wide, he moved an arm and brushed the back of his hand over Heero's smooth cheek. "I'll never get enough of you."  
  
"Until someone else comes," Heero said cynically, hating the thought of someone else touching the boy. "Lust doesn't care who the warm body is." He barely kept from wincing at the hurt etched across the boy's face as he kept his expression neutral.  
  
"But I don't want someone else," Duo said slowly, chewing on his lower lip as he frowned at Heero, blinking in hurt confusion. "I've never felt lust," he said stubbornly as he let his arms drop to his sides. "I've seen millions of people and you're the first I've wanted to touch like this."  
  
"They didn't kiss you," Heero said simply, despising his role as devil's advocate. "Besides, we just met."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Duo demanded, folding his arms over his chest as he frowned in irritation. "I'll have you know I've been kissed before. I was human once." Blinking at the anger that blossomed for a moment on Heero's face, Duo tilted his head. "Are you trying to push me away?" he asked suddenly. Straightening, a slow smile made it's way to his face. "You are."  
  
//He's quick.// "Why would I do that?" Heero asked, curious as to what reason the boy would come up with.  
  
"I don't know," Duo muttered, eyeing him. "And I don't care because it's not going to work." Nodding sharply at Heero's look of surprise, he ducked his head and ran the tip of his tongue over the hand on his shoulder. The other boy's jerk and audibly indrawn breath caused him to grin before he nipped his teeth on the hand, Heero releasing him abruptly. Turning back to him, Duo tilted his head to the side and smiled.  
  
Surprised by the boy's boldness, Heero wasn't sure what to do. His plan revolved around the boy's being passive and starved for human contact. //Well, he certainly looks starved. He bit me.// Glancing down at his hand, Heero felt his body react as his helpful mind brought him images of other parts of his body the boy could feast on. Fighting an insane instinct to blush, Heero shoved the images out of his mind before looking at Duo. Seeing the way the long-haired boy was staring at him, he found himself inching closer.   
  
Not wasting any time, Duo closed the space between them, sighing with satisfaction when Heero's hands slid down his back. He tilted his head to the side for a kiss and gasped when Heero pulled him closer, his lips moving over Duo's exposed neck. One hand behind the long-haired boy's back, Heero slipped the other inside the loose neck of his black robe. Head thrown back, Duo gripped Heero's shoulders tightly for support as the other boy exposed more skin to his lips.  
  
Hand moving slowly over Duo's lightly muscled chest, Heero brushed the cloth to the side so he could take one of his nipples in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue. Growling in response to the boy's moan, Heero bit down gently, the fingers of his hand moving to circle the other nipple teasingly. Feeling Duo sag slightly, Heero straightened, his hand moving behind Duo's head as he kissed him. The boy's reaction was perfect, an urgency to the kiss that eclipsed his earlier intensity. When Duo instinctively rubbed his body against him, Heero moved his head back, letting out a shaky breath before he gained control of himself. Before he could back up more than a couple of inches, Duo gave his hair a tug. Meeting his gaze, Heero was surprised by the fury he saw blazing in those violet depths.  
  
"You're *not* planning to run off *now* are you?" Duo asked, voice dangerously low. "That's rather rude, don't you think?"   
  
"I can't stay here long," Heero said carefully. He was starting to understand how the boy could intimidate or even frighten mortals. "Time moves slower here."  
  
"Think I don't know that?" Duo muttered, releasing Heero and pulling his robes closed. "I'm the one who's stuck waiting for you to come back."  
  
"I'm sorry," Heero said, making no mention of the fact that Duo could easily go with him. Although he preferred the direct approach, he also excelled at subterfuge. "If I could stay longer, I would." //Unfortunately, if I did you'd have no reason to wake up. So I can't.//  
  
* * *  
  
The plan was good. Each visit to the dreamworld would be farther apart and each time he would leave Duo more and more unsatisfied. It was a very good plan. The only problem was that Heero hadn't taken into account his own lust for the boy making it hard to wait and harder to imagine leaving. Where before it had been easy to wait a day, now the first day he was away from Duo seemed to pass as slowly as if *he* were the one in the dreamworld.   
  
The fact that Quatre had contacted him wanting to know if there were progress wasn't helping. He didn't want to explain his methods to the boy, but he didn't want to lie either. Instead he simply didn't tell everything. Thinking of explanations to give Quatre did help him pass the time, but it also made his lust for Duo increase. Heero was starting to wonder if Love hadn't played a trick on him and cast a spell. Although he didn't think Quatre would do such a thing, it would explain his growing attachment. Especially since, like Duo, lust was a new thing for him, at least lust of this magnitude.   
  
As the first day grew late and it started into the second, Heero found himself spending hours watching Duo sleep. It took every ounce of control he had not to push the glass lid back and run his fingers through that long hair. Staring at the sleeping beauty, Heero marveled at his own feelings for the boy. The lust he understood completely. after all, the boy was beautiful. No, it wasn't the lust he was having problems understanding. Rather, it was the pull he'd felt listening to Duo's sad voice the day before, a pull to hold the boy close to him and soothe him for hours.  
  
Affection was a foreign thing for him, but he knew what the word meant and it described his feelings perfectly. He *cared* about the boy, cared that he not be unhappy or hurt. He cared enough that the thought that Duo might not feel the same was a nearly physical pain to him. Staring down at the boy who slept beside him, Heero didn't' even notice that he'd opened the lid. With a soft, partially frustrated sigh, he reached out and brushed a bit of that silky golden brown hair out of Duo's face. Then came the knock.  
  
Standing with an irritated growl, Heero stalked to the door, eyes narrowing as he jerked it open. When he saw who stood there, he couldn't figure out what she might want. He'd completely forgotten about her pursuit of him and since Quatre was having so much trouble making her fall in love with someone else, he'd pushed all thoughts of her out of his mind. The introduction of Duo's presence in his ordered world had helped to push her into the back recesses. Now, as he looked at her in irritated confusion, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what she wanted.  
  
Smiling sweetly, Relena blinked bright blue eyes at him before glancing at Heero's death-grip on the door. Still smiling, she stepped forward slowly, nodding to Heero when he moved back out of her way. Once inside, she waited until he finally shut the door before taking one of his hands in hers. "Heero, I wanted to see you. Why haven't you come to visit me? Didn't you get my invitation?"  
  
Tugging his hand away, Heero remembered the invitation he'd destroyed and made an expression of distaste. "Hn."  
  
Shaking her head in disapproval of the non-answer, Peace glanced around the room, eyes taking in the new color. She'd visited him many times since taking the position of Peace, and this was the first she'd seen any color but blood-red in his domain. Not wanting to be too distracted from the boy in front of her, she glanced at the violet mist for a quick moment before raising an eyebrow in question and smiling at him. "I like the way you've redone the place. Does this mean you're no longer plagued by reminders of your station?"  
  
Looking at the mist which matched the color of Duo's eyes, Heero felt his face flush slightly. He hadn't changed his home through conscious decision, but he had noticed the new look and he'd liked it...alot. Looking at Relena, he let out a sigh. "I haven't given up my 'station' permanently," he said, changing the subject. "You know that."  
  
"Still fighting, I see," the blonde said sadly, frowning at Heero's stubborn expression. "Well no matter, I won't give up on you so easily." Her tone was reassuring. Since the first time she'd met the intense boy, she'd been determined to introduce peace and happiness to his blood-filled life. The fact that she'd also fallen for him only increased her determination. "Aren't you going to offer me a seat?"  
  
Frowning at the girl, Heero debated on how he could throw her out without being too rude. It wasn't a rule, but deities were generally treated with the respect of their position. And Peace was an essential position, as necessary for mortals as Death. Duo immediately returned to fill his mind, and he glanced over his shoulder to the canopied bed before he thought about the consequences. He realized his mistake the moment Relena turned to follow his gaze.   
  
"What is that?" Relena asked curiously, giving Heero a funny look before moving across the mist filled space. She hadn't noticed the curtains before, as they were the same color as the mist, but she couldn't help but wonder what War would keep behind such lovely curtains. Glancing at Heero, she quickened her step as the boy looked ready to head her off.  
  
"Don't," Heero said quickly, following Relena. As much as he regretted having to anger the higher deities, he had every intention of throwing the girl out, forcibly if need be. Catching her as she pulled back the curtain, Heero paused. //What better way to make her realize I'll never be hers?// Clenching his teeth, Heero forced himself to halt, not liking the thought of her looking at Duo.  
  
Frowning at Heero's furious yet contained expression, Relena pushed the silken cloth aside, eyes widening as she saw the boy who lay within them. "Heero? Who is this?" Anger blossomed in her chest at the thought of someone else being in the boy's domain, even if it was a boy. Looking to Heero, she waited, eyes narrowing as she saw the way his cobalt eyes fell on the figure in the bed. Turning again, she realized the boy was asleep. Then it hit her full force, there was a boy sleeping in Heero's home. A beautiful boy. "Heero, I want to know who this is." Glaring with fury, she folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"It's none of you concern," Heero said, eyes taking in the girl's anger and dismissing it. "I want you to leave now."  
  
Gasping at the order, Relena's blue eyes shot sparks. Peace or not, she got just as angry as any other deity when provoked. "You tell me or I'll ask him myself," she warned, turning to do just that.   
  
"Don't touch him," Heero growled possesively, shoving the girl away from the bed none too gently. He no longer cared about proper protocol, he wasn't letting her touch the boy. "He's mine."  
  
"Your's...?" Relena whispered in confused shock at the anger in Heero's voice and the possessive way he placed a hand on the sleeping boy's shoulder. "Heero...what are you saying? Please...talk to me, Heero." Her eyes widened as she realized what the boy reminded her of, standing like that. He looked like an animal protecting it's young, or it's injured mate. "Oh no..." Shaking her head in disbelief, her eyes flew to the boy who slept on despite their presence. "What is he to you?"  
  
"He's mine," Heero said again, unable to find words that better described his feelings for the boy.   
  
Letting out a shaky breath, Relena shook her head again, not wanting to believe the boy she loved could care for another. "You don't..." Swallowing roughly, she forced herself to go on despite the lump growing in her throat. "You don't love him...do you?"  
  
Eyes glinting, Heero looked over his shoulder at Duo before meeting Relena's pain-filled eyes. Deciding actions were better than words, he turned his back to the girl, a hand stroking Duo's cheek lightly as he bent and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's soft lips. Relena's heart-broken cry barely filtered into his mind as he went into shock. Duo opened his violet eyes and looked up at him.  
  
Blinking slowly, Duo's gaze fell on Heero's shocked expression, a small tentative smile coming to his lips as he raised a heavy hand to touch his cheek. Then the dark-haired boy let out a harsh cry as he moved to kiss Duo again, the girl behind him forgotten completely. Wrapping his arms around Heero's neck, Duo pulled him closer kissing him as if he'd never let go. Neither boy noticed when the door opened and shut quietly behind them, too engrossed in each other.  
  
Pulling back slightly, Heero stared at Duo's smiling eyes, still unable to come to grasp with the fact that he was awake. Letting out a small laugh at the other boy, Duo pulled him onto the bed, rubbing his forehead against his neck before looking up again. "I couldn't wait for you," he said slowly, preparing himself for Heero's attempts to push him away. "I decided I'll be Death if I can be with you."  
  
"I've already made my claim," Heero said somewhat hoarsely. "You're mine."  
  
Holding him tight, Duo grinned. "I said I'd never get enough of you."  
  
"Good," Heero said quickly, moving to kiss him again, his hands moving through the hair that framed his beautiful face. "Because I won't let you go."  
  
-Owari-  
  
  



End file.
